2007 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2007 Atlantic hurricane season officially began June 1, 2007, and ended on November 30, 2007. These dates conventially delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Notable storms of the year include Subtropical Storm Andrea, since it became named on May 9, nearly a month before the official start of the hurricane season. The last May storm to form in the Atlantic basin before Andrea was Arlene of 1981. Hurricane Dean became a Category 5 hurricane and struck near Chetumal, Mexico at peak intensity, becoming the first Category 5 hurricane to make landfall in the Atlantic basin since Hurricane Andrew. Dean made its second and final landfall near Tampico, Mexico as a Category 2 hurricane. In addition, Dean was the ninth most-intense Atlantic hurricanes on record, reaching a pressure of 906 mb. Also, it made landfall with the third lowest pressure on record for a landfalling hurricane in the Atlantic, with the 1935 Labor Day Hurricane and Hurricane Gilbert being the other two. Tropical Storm Erin became stronger overland, even stronger than at landfall. Erin killed 9 people directly, 9 indirectly. It also produced extensive flooding across Texas and Oklahoma. Hurricane Felix also became a Category 5 hurricane, killing over 133 people and reaching winds of 165 mph. Felix made landfall in Nicaragua as a Category 5 hurricane. This made 2007 become the only hurricane season in the Atlantic to have two Category 5's make landfall during the same season. Also, the only other seasons in the Atlantic to have more than one Category 5 hurricane develop are the 1960, 1961, and 2005 seasons. Hurricane Humberto is notable for its intensification from a tropical depression to a hurricane in just 18 hours. It struck near the Texas/Louisiana border as a Category 1 hurricane with 90 mph winds. Hurricane Lorenzo made landfall near Tuxpan, Mexico as a Category 1 hurricane with 80 mph winds. Lorenzo is notable for its rapid intensification, going from a tropical depression to a Category 1 hurricane in less than 7 hours after becoming a tropical storm. Hurricane Noel, although only a tropical storm when it battered Haiti, the Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico, became the deadliest storm of the season, killing over 150 people from flash flooding and mudslides. Noel eventually made landfall in eastern Cuba as a tropical storm, brought high surf and occasionally gusty winds to South Florida, struck the Bahamas, then moved northeast, becoming a hurricane east of the Bahamas. Noel became an extratropical cyclone on November 2, but brought hurricane-force winds to the Eastern Seaboard, New England, and Atlantic Canada. Subtropical Storm Olga formed on December 10, becoming one of only 17 December storms to develop in the Atlantic. The last December storm to form in the Atlantic was Tropical Storm Zeta in 2005. Olga eventually became a tropical storm, producing heavy rainfall across portions of the Greater Antilles, along with hurricane force wind gusts in Clearwater Beach, Florida. Storms That Formed *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dean *Erin *Felix *Gabrielle *Humberto *Ingrid *Tropical Depression Ten *Jerry *Karen *Lorenzo *Melissa *Tropical Depression Fifteen *Noel *Olga List of Storm Names *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dean *Erin *Felix *Gabrielle *Humberto *Ingrid *Jerry *Karen *Lorenzo *Melissa *Noel *Olga *Pablo *Rebekah *Sebastien *Tanya (Not used) *Van (Not used) *Wendy (Not used)